


Sólo yo

by Natsu



Series: KageHina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jealousy Hinata, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa lo llamó Tobio-chan. Pero quiere ser sólo él quien lo llame con ese sobrenombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo yo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 2.Nicknames/ Sobrenombre

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Tobio-chan

Tobio-chan

Tobio-chan

Esas palabras eran las únicas que hacían eco en la cabeza de Hinata. Tobio-chan había dicho Oikawa. Por lo que sabia, Kageyama había sido kouhai del gran rey de la cancha. Y según él sus saques eran muy buenos. Pero eso no importaba. No,el problema es que lo había llamado Tobio. Habían pasado días desde el partido de practica contra Aobajousai pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese sobrenombre. Ahora Hinata caminaba junto a Kageyama de regreso a sus casas luego de un calurosa entrenamiento y escuchaba a lo lejos cómo el más alto hablaba,¿del voley podría ser?, pero no le prestaba atención,concentrado en sus pensamientos. De repente,sintió un golpe en su brazo derecho

-Oi, Hinata-le habló Kageyama con brusquedad-.¿Me estas escuchando?

-Claro que sí

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué estaba diciendo?

-Em...¿algo de voleyball?

Kageyama fruncio el ceño y luego golpeó su hombro con el puño cerrado.

-Estaba hablando de la clase de Historia,idiota. Préstame atención, ¿quieres? No,espera. ¿Por qué no me estabas escuchando? ¿En qué pensabas?

Hinata quería que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Cómo explicarle que estaba pensando en su ex-senpai y en la forma en que lo había llamado, nombre que él, Hinata Shouyo, quería decir? Si lo hacia seguro que se le burlaba y reía por el resto de lo que durara la secundaria. Y digamos que lo dijo después no ayudaba mucho a su embarazosa situación

-En tu nombre

Ah,craso error eso de decir las cosas sin pensar. Vio cómo la cara de Kageyama experimentaba distintas emociones. Primero abrió los ojos,sorprendido,luego fruncio el ceño, y Hinata podía jurar que había visto un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas, antes de que girara la cara hacia un costado.

-No digas cosas estúpidas, idiota. Además,¿por qué estabas pensando en mi nombre? No tiene nada fuera de lo común, solo es como cualquier otro nombre japones -Ah,no. No,claro que su nombre no era común y cualquiera como otro porque sino él no estaría pensando en lo bien que se sentiría decir en voz alta "Tobio-chan"-.¿Piensas responderme?

Había un dicho que decía que arriesgando no se perdía nada. Si ya había dicho que pensaba en su nombre,¿por qué no decirle que estaba enojado, y celoso,reconozcamoslo,de que Oikawa lo había llamado "Tobio-chan"?

-Es que... Oikawa te llamó Tobio-chan-dijo mirando sus tan interesantes zapatillas

-¿Y qué con eso? Lo hace para provocarme

-¡Quiero ser el único que te diga Tobio-chan!

Ahí está. Ya todo estaba dicho. Ahora esperaba que Kageyama no le diera una paliza de las buenas. Se cubrió la boca y lo miró, asustado,casi esperando el golpe. Pero lo que vio lo dejó helado. Kageyama rojo como tomate bien maduro,desde la raíz del cabello hasta las puntas de las orejas. 

-Perdón-sinceramente,ya ni sabia qué mas decir-.No pensé-pero no pudo terminar de disculparse porque Kageyama lo estaba besando. 

Respondió ni bien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Los labios de Tobio se sentían bien,suaves,a diferencia de los suyos que estaban un poco agrietados. Lo besaba delicadamente,con temor e inexperiencia que rápidamente fue suplantada por las ganas de más. De querer sentir más cerca su cuerpo y unir más sus labios,de enredar sus lenguas,de tomar entre sus manos mechones de su sedoso cabello. Y se sintió bien,estupendamente bien,besarlo porque nada se podía comparar a esa sensación. 

Al separarse los labios de Shouyo estaba hinchados y rojos y Kageyama tenia las mejillas arreboladas,de furioso tono rojo. Sus ojos brillaban ante la excitación del momento. Al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que Kageyama le correspondía y sonrió, esa sonrisa contagiosa y hermosa en la que tanto había pensado Tobio durante las noches en vela. Las palabras y aclaraciones no eran necesarias pero tenia que hacerle saber que él también quería decir su nombre

-Yo también quiero ser el único que te llame Shouyo


End file.
